This invention relates generally to computer based automated testing systems and particularly to analyzing the output of automated test session runs. Such testing systems may, for example, include a number of sensors for providing test data, at various interfaces of the test system, into a database of different log files, on a time stamp or other basis. Presently, the user (engineer) utilizes a text editor to switch back and forth between log files (displayed on a monitor) to view information occurring at similar time stamps when analyzing the test results. The present practice is time-consuming and inconvenient for the engineer and is not conducive to an enhanced analysis that would be possible if all of the related data could be viewed simultaneously.
In accordance with the present invention, provision is made for analyzing data in a group of log files that are displayed in separate windows of a display device. The group of log files share a common parameter, such as a time stamp, and the log files in the separate windows may be simultaneously scrolled, with respect to the common parameter, by a single scroll command.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a novel automated test method and apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for enabling simultaneous viewing of a plurality of files with respect to a common parameter.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for analyzing related log file data.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will be discussed with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification.